Werwolf
by Yozakura Zaiga
Summary: [AU][Yaoi][Fantasía] Tras la aniquilación de sus familias, Eren una cría de lobo y Levi un demonio bastardo, entrelazarán caminos con un solo objetivo: venganza.
1. Circle

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor Hajime Izayama._

_**Advertencias: **__Yaoi –relación chico x chico-. _

…

~Werwolf~

Capítulo I: Circle.

Φ

Agudizó su olfato, pegó su nariz al suelo y aspiró nuevamente ese exquisito olor, no podía perderlo, hacía mucho que no se encontraba con el aroma de un conejo, de esos que se atreven a salir a explorar más allá de su prado y terminan perdidos en el bosque; su curiosidad le costaría caro. Relamió sus colmillos degustando el sabor que se había formado en su mente, avanzó agazapado y cauteloso, un sonido, una oreja se inclinó al frente y la otra se orientó a un costado. Alguien se acercaba, el sonido de sus pisadas revelaba su identidad. Continuó de frente al escuchar que la otra presencia se abría paso entre los arbustos rodeando su objetivo común –el conejo-.

Estaba listo, sus músculos se tensaron haciendo que su pelaje café oscuro se moviera con ellos, las pupilas se contrajeron mostrando aun más el verde esmeralda que las rodean, su quijada se tensó mostrando sus colmillos y un gruñido apenas perceptible salió de su garganta, era el "ahora" interpretado para los humanos. Y saltó de su escondite, corrió en dirección al conejo quien corrió a toda prisa al darse cuenta de la presencia del lobo. La carrera por su cena comenzó, pero aquel pequeño y escurridizo mamífero era hábil, algunos metros más adelante y tras un par de giros esquivando los arboles del camino el conejo se perdió, Eren dejó de perseguirlo.

-Tsk –chasqueó con la lengua y esperó.

A unos 30 metros de distancia divisó a aquella que le hizo segunda en la pequeña redada, moviéndose con gracia y con SU presa entre colmillos, del cuerpo del conejo corrían unos hilitos de sangre fresca, Eren los aspiró con cierto recelo, que bien olía.

-Hasta cuando dejarás de meterte en mis asuntos ¿eh, Mikasa? –se sentó sobre la tierra y con la pata trasera rascó su oreja, esas malditas pulgas.

-Cuando puedas cazar por ti mismo. –Contestó sin darle importancia a las palabras de su hermano. –Regresemos –Dando media vuelta comenzó a andar en dirección a su refugio en una cueva con Eren detrás.

Mikasa: hembra de lobo, pelaje negro brillante y ojos del mismo tono. La mejor cazadora de la manada y hermana adoptiva de Eren. A comparación suya Eren se sentía pequeño, ciertamente era más pequeño en tamaño que ella y eso que tenían la misma edad ¡no era justo! Algún día crecería, de eso estaba seguro.

Llegaron a un claro entre los árboles, había una fogata y tres personas esperándolos: un hombre de 40 años aproximadamente, ojos marrones, largo cabello café con caída lisa a los hombros adornando su cara con un bigote apenas perceptible; una mujer muy bella, en la misma semejanza ojos marrones y cabello largo, pero este de color más obscuro; y un joven de grandes ojos azules y cabello medianamente largo, rubio y tez más blanca que el de los dos adultos presentes. Su manda.

Mikasa avanzó a ellos y antes de llegar a ellos se incorporó andando sobre dos patas, su figura se alargó volviéndose más esbelta y adoptando una figura femenina: pechos pronunciados, una gran cadera y una cintura pequeña, por sobre todo un cuerpo muy trabajado para ser una chica.

Continuó andando y tomó un par de prendas de un árbol cercano antes de acercarse a la fogata y se vistió –un vestido blanco y un suéter durazno-, acomodó por encima de sus ropas la larga cabellera negra que tenía en lugar su pelaje, la luz del fuego que dejó ver sus ojos se volvieron apenas rasgados y sobre sus manos llevaba el botín de la noche.

Eren hizo exactamente lo que Mikasa, primero se incorporó andando en dos patas y empezó a cambiar de forma. Repitió los mismos pasos que su hermana, tomó ropa del mismo árbol y se vistió, se acercó a la fogata cómo no queriendo la cosa.

Se habían vuelto humanos…

Quizá _humanos_ no es el término correcto; 'Werwolf' es la palabra exacta, es una raza humanoide que tiene la magia de transformarse en lobos.

-Bienvenidos –Dijo el joven quien respondía al nombre de Armin.

-¿Qué hay de comer, madre? –Preguntó inmediatamente Eren.

-Alce –Dijo tranquilamente Carla, su madre.

-Eren intentó cazar un conejo pero no pudo, lo he atrapado en su lugar –habló en tono monótono y neutro Mikasa.

-Déjame ver –interrumpió el hombre tomando el conejo entre sus manos y examinándolo con cuidado- huele bastante bien. Por otro lado, Eren ¿Cuándo cazarás solo?

-Yo lo detecté primero, aseché y perseguí cómo debe de ser, ¡ella fue la que se entrometió! –señalando a la pelinegra, esta ni se inmutó tras la acusación.

-Si tú no lo atrapas, no tiene caso nada de lo que hayas hecho antes. Aprende a cazar como todo lobo, eso es todo. ¿Qué harás cuando no estés en esta manada?

-Grisha, no seas tan duro con él –intervino su madre. –Aun es un lobezno.

-¡Mamá! No me ayudas. –Enfureció, rojo hasta la última fibra de cabello y maldiciendo por dentro se dejó caer a un lado de Armin.

El chico rubio posó una mano en su hombro –vamos Eren, el hecho que hayas encontrado una buena presa significa que no eres malo del todo, solo te falta pulir tus movimientos. -Incluso Armin en su forma lobuna podía cazar, no conseguía presas grandes pero las conseguía. Odiaba a todos en ese instante.

-¡Hey! –Llamó Grisha a Eren. –Esto es tuyo – el aludido giró en un instante la cabeza para ver a su padre, aun con odio le observó y este le aventó el conejo, lo atrapó sin dificultad alguna entre sus manos y sus ojos se posaron sobre su premio. –Come –ordenó finalmente.

Odiaba admitirlo pero su enojo se había disipado, ahora que su presa volvió a él estaba feliz; comió en silencio.

Φ

Había sido cauteloso hasta el más mínimo detalle y finalmente había levantado sospechas. Tenía que cambiar de residencia nuevamente pero ahora sin la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos por el bien de los tres. Farlan había tenido el detalle de obsequiarle un castillo a la mitad de la nada, juró proteger con todo el poder que le confería su padre -el Archiduque del infierno, Valafar- a la pequeña Isabel, junto a la bendición de este.

Y aquí se encontraba, con nada, absolutamente nada en kilómetros a la redonda y un castillo para él solo. Empezó por recorrer cada una de las habitaciones de este, cada salón, cuarto, cocina, sala, vestidor o cuarto de baño apenas tenían muebles u objetos. También se encontró un patio trasero muy amplio con una fuente sin agua y llena de maleza; además del patio frontal.

Decidió que el primer día lo dedicaría a ordenar, sacudir, barrer y limpiar las habitaciones principales: cocina, baño, sala de estar junto al cuarto que ocuparía para dormir.

Para el segundo día terminó con el resto de las habitaciones que dejó en segundo plano, cómo eran una cocina extra ubicada en el segundo piso y todos los cuartos vacios del tercer piso, los salones de fiesta y baile también los había dejado para el final.

El tercer día descubrió que el sótano era apenas un pasillo largo con cuatro únicas puertas, una de la biblioteca, otra para el almacén de alimentos, una más pertenecía a un pequeño almacén de herramientas; incluyendo artículos para el cuidado del jardín. Finalmente la última daba acceso a un armario de vinos.

El cuarto día se dedicó enteramente a la jardinería, se deshizo de la maleza, dio forma a los arboles así como a los arbustos, recortó la enredadera en la pared, limpió la fuente pero no la llenó de agua.

Para el quinto día recorrió nuevamente todo el castillo cerciorándose que el trabajo estaba hecho y todo se encontraba en orden. Cualquier humano –o demonio-, no le dedicaría el mismo cuidado que él había tomado para el castillo; pero si iba a vivir aquí, al menos hasta que Farlan llegara con Isabel, tenía que hacerlo, sus nervios no resistirían ver una maldita mota de polvo por donde pasara y al menos por unos días tuvo algo que hacer antes de empezar a pudrirse.

Volvió a la biblioteca, al principio de esta se hallaban sillones cómo si de una pequeña sala se tratara, en medio se ubicaba una mesita de centro de madrera, se dejó caer en el primer sillón que encontró –forro de terciopelo rojo y tocado negro-. Con el mal humor de regreso tras no encontrar nada que hacer sus recuerdos empezaban a brotar. Cerró los ojos y soñó.

_Follow me, follow me._

Se encontraba de doce años, en un bario bajo por el cual no desearías jamás pasar. Tenía que alimentarse, hacía semanas que no lo hacía y realmente necesitaba algo fresco. No aves, no ratas, no animales de granja, el sabor a sangre humana era lo que necesitaba y estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, pero no lo haría, no frente a Isabel.

Jamás cazaba frente a ella, por su parte Farlan tampoco lo hacía, era un secreto de ambos. Se repartían el trabajo, primero uno y después el otro, era tan peligroso afuera que nunca la dejaban completamente sola. Tas una eterna hora de espera llegó el castaño claro, había llegado con dos bolsas de despensa que robó de la familia Reebs –como solían hacer- de comerciantes depositándolas en la mesa, al verlas Isabel brincó sobre su lugar emocionada y corrió a ellas para inspeccionar su contenido, mientras Levi iba camino a la puerta de salida.

-¿Te vas a ir ahora hermanito? ¿Después de tanto esperar? –preguntó en tono suplicante Isabel.

-Saldré un momento, coman juntos si me tardo.- Cinco minutos se daba, antes de estallar.

Farlan se acercó a él, depositó sus labios muy cerca de sus oídos. –Está a las afueras de la ciudad, es una belleza. –susurró suavemente.

-¿Sigue viva? –cuatro minutos.

-Sí, pero si no te apresuras seguro se va a enfriar. –casi parecía que besaría su oreja.

-¿Enfriar qué? -Tres minutos.

Se separo de Levi para fijar su atención en la castaña rojiza-Tu comida Isabel, si se tarda mucho la comida que prepararás con mucho esmero y amor se enfriará. – Dos minutos.

-Y no te lo perdonaré nunca –fingió enojo secundando a Farlan.

Para ser una niña, un demonio y un demonio bastardo de la misma edad casi parecían una familia perfecta pero feliz. Ignorando el hecho –claro está- de la diferencia de razas,

-Te estaremos esperando –una sonrisa cómplice se dibujo en su rostro, y moviendo la mano animosamente se despidió de Levi.

Salió sin decir nada y azotó la puerta.

Un minuto.

Caminando a paso veloz entró en un callejón, el cuerpo de Levi comenzó a temblar al tiempo que a la mitad de su frente le brotaba un cuerno de gran tamaño, las manos estaban cambiando a un negro profundo y una forma tosca, apenas se desplegaron las alas sobre su espalda y una ráfaga de aire atravesó la calle a gran velocidad. Antes de terminar el minuto se encontraba frente al cuerpo de una mujer joven de facciones delicadas pero nada extraordinario, tampoco era cómo si eso le interesara realmente.

La transformación no había sido completada y el hambre le azotaba con más fuerza ahora que había liberado un poco de su poder, sin perder la conciencia y obligándose a proceder con calma se arrodilló en el piso, tomó la mano de la presa que hace no mucho había sido medio comida por Farlan, sacó un cuchillo de bolsillo que siempre llevaba consigo e hizo un corte profundo sobre la muñeca de la mujer y succionó copiosamente el líquido que brotaba de ella. Calmando de poco en poco su instinto, sus manos volvieron a tomar una forma fina y humana, sus alas y el cuerno en su cabeza disminuyeron considerablemente su tamaño hasta casi desaparecer.

El sueño se esfumó, dejando un sabor metálico en su boca.

Al sexto día renació.

Φ

Llevaban un buen rato corriendo, estaban huyendo de nuevo de un viejo enemigo. Eren recordaba perfectamente su repugnante aroma aunque no del todo su cara, su primer encuentro había durado apenas unos minutos pero fueron los suficientes para dividir, matar y esclavizar a la mitad de su manada. –Malditos sean, ojalá se pudran se el infierno –se decía a sí mismo cada que recordaba aquellos momentos de angustia. Tenía no más de tres meses cuando todo aquello pasó. Sus padres Grisha y Carla se encargaron de sacarlo a salvo junto a sus ahora hermanos Armin y Mikasa; habían sobrevivido sí, pero el abuelo del rubio y los padres de la peli negra no. El lobezno estaba cien por ciento seguro que más miembros de su manada habían escapado y huido de aquellos… bandidos.

Desde aquel entonces pasaban la mitad del tiempo en su forma humana y la otra mitad como lobos, todo dependía de las condiciones del día. Grisha solía cargar con una mochilita de viaje a su espalda donde traían las pocas pertenencias humanas de la manada y dinero, por si algo se ofrecía. El objetivo de seguir viajando sin establecerse en un lugar era simple: reunirse con su manada.

No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo tampoco llevaban con ellos un reloj, su instinto simplemente le dijo que ya era hora de aminorar el paso y pronto dejaron de andar. Habían encontrado un buen lugar para pasar la noche -a unos 50 kilómetros del claro en el que se encontraban hace un par de noches-, no había necesidad de aullar o gruñir, estaban realmente tan unidos que el puro lenguaje corporal les bastó. Atravesaron tranquilamente un caminito discreto que los llevaba directo a la entrada de una cueva, su casa por la noche.

-Carla, encárgate explorar la cueva. –el Lobo Alfa empezó a repartir tareas- Armin, Eren harán lo que Carla les indique. Mikasa, tu vienes conmigo, iremos a cazar. –Y tomó camino entrando al bosque junto a la nombrada.

Su madre se adentró dentro de la cueva y una vez que se dejaron de escuchar sus pisadas, Eren comenzó a dar de brinquitos con más energía de la que Armin pensó que podría tener después de correr tanto.

-¡Hey, Armin! ¡¿Lo escuchas!? –dando vueltecillas sobre un circulo imaginario en la tierra.

-¿Qué, qué encontraste?

-Es agua, se escucha un riachuelo no muy lejos de aquí –jadeó emocionado. -¡Vamos!

-Pero… tu madre…-titubeó- tu padre dijo que estuviéramos con ella y…

-Está bien –lo interrumpió de súbito- dile que fui por agua –y salió corriendo, dejando a su hermano con la responsabilidad de sus acciones y la palabra en el hocico.

Pero no, Eren no se detendría hasta llegar ahí y verlo con sus propios ojos. Parecería tonto o demasiado infantil, pero a su corta edad aun le fascinaba ver nuevos paisajes fuera de cuevas y kilómetros de bosque, nunca se había acercado lo suficiente a una aldea o pueblo, solo podía verlo de lejos pues su padre era el encargado de ir y mezclarse con la gente, comprar un par de provisiones absolutamente necesarias y regresar a la manada, con suerte Mikasa lo acompañaba, pero nunca él por más que rogara.

Corrió a toda velocidad, sus patas se estaban entumeciendo pero la adrenalina se encontraba en cada punta de su pelaje, lengua le salía de su cavidad bucal chocando contra el viento dándole una sensación de frescura. Ya casi llegaba, podía escuchar con más fuerza el coque del agua contra las rocas, casi juraba que era una cascada, olía la humedad en el aire presente y una sensación de felicidad lo embriagaba.

Acertó. Finalmente divisó una cascada de no más de 2 metros de altura, abajo yacía un pequeño lago, esta era la responsable de alimentarlo de agua y finalmente continuaba su transcurso río abajo. El corazón de Eren palpitaba a mil por hora, tomó vuelo y saltó apoyándose de las rocas al laguito mientras aullaba de felicidad y se transformaba en humano en el aire. Cayó al agua y unos instantes después salió a tomar aire, el lago no era muy profundo apenas le cubría los hombros; el agua estaba fía, sentía como esta le lavaba todo el cansancio de las horas corridas y lo llevaba lejos.

Sacudió su cuerpo y en un movimiento rápido de mano retiró los cabellos mojados de su frente. Se dio el lujo de nadar sin pena, amaba sentirse a si de libre.

Φ

Había escuchado el aullido de un lobo a un kilometro de distancia al castillo, si había lobos ahí también había comida –buena comida-, no tenía duda de ello y ya era hora de comer. Prefería cazar de noche y no a plena luz de día pero un leve escozor de curiosidad lo molestaba. Finalmente cedió al impulso.

Si su instinto no le había mentido, juraba que el aullido había surgido de un lugar cercano a donde se encontraba, pero lo único que había en 50 metros a la redonda era un estúpido mocoso chapoteando en el lago. Ahora estaba molesto –más de lo usual-, tenía hambre y mocoso o no, no podía arriesgarse a robarle ni un mililitro de sangre ya que probablemente no estaría solo –la gente no suele deambular desnudos en el bosque y meterse de buena gana a nadar en ese estado, en algún lugar debían estar sus cosas junto a su familia- y si cometía el error de atacarlo llamaría la atención, cosa que no necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Farlan se molestaría y no habría servido de nada mudarse al castillo y la furia de Valafar caería sobre él, valiendo una mierda que fuera Levi, hijo de Leviathan uno de los cuatro príncipes del infierno.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y dio una última mirada al castaño antes de irse.

Φ

…

_**Notas: **__Noches de insomnio, dilemas existenciales y pláticas hasta que cantara el primer pajarillo al amanecer dieron inicio a este fic. No sé cuanto dure pero si les ha gustado háganmelo saber en un review –y favorito-, dudas sobre términos y vocabulario también serán aclaradas. _

_Agradecimientos especiales a Galleta, por compartir traumas, darme su valiosísima opinión y hacerme ver un detalle: la edad de Eren. _

_Eren tiene unos 7 meses lobunos lo que sería la adolescencia humana, así que de humano no es tan pequeño. xD_

_~Yozakura. _


	2. Ice Queen

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor Hajime Izayama._

_**Advertencias: **__Yaoi –relación chico x chico-. _

_**Notas: **__No creí tener tan buena aceptación por parte de las lectoras en tan poco tiempo y fue muy hermoso ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

…

~Werwolf~

Capítulo II: Ice Queen.

Φ

Estaba recostada sobre el escritorio con más de la mitad del cuerpo en este, entre un montón de libros y pergaminos que hablaban a cerca de Historia demoniaca y los Tiempos antiguos y modernos del Infierno; garabateaba nada en especial en la hoja más próxima a su mano visiblemente fastidiada. Tenía hambre, incluso un aperitivo le caería de maravilla pero tenía prohibida la salida hasta no haber terminado los deberes. Suponía que en el mundo humano se encontraba pasado el medio día –hablando específicamente de Europa- y si no se daba prisa no tendría tiempo de ver y sentir las maravillas del sol, porque en el infierno donde todo es gris y las calles son apenas iluminadas por fuego a modo de farolas había perdido su chiste hace siglos.

Tocaron la puerta de manera discreta, captando la atención de la rubia y sacándola de sus ensueños. Bufó por lo bajo y retiró algunos molestos cabellos en su frente pero no se incorporó de su aposento.

-Adelante.

-Te he traído el té, como ordenaste –Dijo una voz poco femenina pero indudablemente de mujer al tiempo que pasaba dentro de la habitación. Alta, delgada, morena, pecosa y con una bandeja de plata en las manos, en la que llevaba una taza de fina porcelana blanca y motivo floral morado, incluía su propia tetera haciendo juego con el mismo acabado.

-Ya no lo quiero, tíralo.

-Soy tu guardaespaldas, no tu sirvienta –dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio a un lado de su señora.

-No lo quiero. Tengo hambre, déjame ir a cazar. –hizo un puchero como la niña chiquita y mimada que era.

-No.

-¡Pero estoy hambrienta!- Exclamó. Saltó del escritorio y se puso rápidamente de pie –No quiero seguir estudiando es muy aburrido –Encaró a la pelinegra de manera que sus ojos apenas los separaban unos cuantos centímetros.

-Acaba.

-Pero estoy aburrida, quiero salir. –insistió.

-Cuando termines podrás –le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar.

-No quiero.

–Tu comportamiento no es digno de una princesa.

-Entonces hagamos algo diferente para entretenernos –su guardia iba a responder pero la más bajita continuó -Ymir.

-¿Qué?

-Bésame –ordenó.

-No.

Su cara se transformó a un rojo brillante denotando su creciente enfado, dejó salir un chillido de pura frustración sin la mayor intención de ocultarlo y se dejó caer en el sillón detrás de ella cruzando los brazos en un acto de pleno berrinche. No había nada de genial o espectacular ser heredera al trono del este del infierno, nunca podía hacer lo que quería y siempre tenía clases de esto o aquello, tenía que ser obediente hasta el día que tuviese que reinar pero eso la condenaría a estar unida al trono para siempre. Prefería su libertad-la poca que tenía-. ¡A la mierda con todos! Su padre incluido.

-Historia –llamó la atención de la noble demonio enfurecida.

-¿Qué? –contestó sin más, ni siquiera se dignó a mirar.

-Cuando termines podrás –Dicho esto le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.

Φ

El bosque era perfecto, les proveía todo lo que necesitaban: agua fresca por montones patrocinada por la cascada, abundante variedad de presas y un lugar tranquilo donde habitar sin necesidad de estar transformándose a la menor provocación. Tenían ya más que un par de días establecidos en la misma cueva. Ni una pista de su manada pero tampoco una sola huella de alguna amenaza; creían febrilmente en hacerlo su nuevo hogar.

Eren volvió a escapar para explorar más lejos de lo permitido, aprovechaba cada vez que su padre y su hermana no estaban. Si Mikasa se diera cuenta que había salido indudablemente estaría detrás de él, para cuidarle la espalda. Armin –quien llevaba el mayor peso- terminaba por encubrirlo diciendo que salía a cazar por su cuenta, en un afán de conseguir las presas él mismo.

Pasó la última marca que colocó un par de días atrás, consistía en tres líneas trazadas por sus garrar al inicio del tronco de un árbol, hacía lo mismo cada que exploraba una nueva área de su ahora territorio. A trote lento disfrutaba del nuevo paisaje. Esta parte le pareció especialmente más densa con arboles más cerrados, dándole un toque siniestro que le encantó, una sonrisita se le escapó entre colmillos.

Continuó andando, todo sereno. Sus oídos le indicaron la presencia de una ardilla, observó con detalle el panorama hasta dar con ella en la rama de un árbol a unos metros de altura, se tallaba su carita con ambas patas –baño matutino- pensó, era muy bonita y también un pequeño bocadillo; pero no tenía intención de cazarla. Siguió su camino sin aminorar el paso, todo estaba tranquilo, escuchó un búho a lo lejos, encontró huellas de oso que según sus conocimientos, se dirigía al norte y había pasado por ahí mínimo hace 5 días, la huella apenas se distinguía.

Pasado un rato su reloj biológico le dijo que era hora de volver, antes de dar la vuelta colocó sutilmente la marca que le indicaba el último punto recorrido.

Una nueva huella se hizo presente, de forma circular partida en dos, por la distancia que había entre par y par de patas denotaba una carrera evidente, pero no había huellas de otro tipo que revelara su cazador. Acercó su nariz al ras del suelo, el claro olor de un venado estaba presente. Siguió el rastro. Curiosidad, maldita curiosidad.

200 metros más adelante lo encontró: un joven venado, un año por mucho. Sintió un poco de lastima por él, supuso que sería un buen detalle llegar a casa con él. Su nariz captó un dejo de sangre, lo olfateó de pies a cabeza y justo en el cuello encontró dos pequeños orificios apenas perceptibles, la distancia entre ellos era apenas de tres centímetros; sospechoso. Esto no era obra de algún humano, ellos solían usar armas de fuego y un cuchillo había cortado en línea. Tampoco parecía ser obra de un depredador, los hoyuelos no correspondían al de una mordida, ni siquiera del oso que había pasado hace unos días, la presa estaba fresca. Observó con recelo el cuerpo inerte, no era prudente tocarlo, incluso podría ser una trampa ¿Para quién? –No- mejor no tocaría nada, decidió volver a la cueva.

Llegó antes que los cazadores principales, a la entrada de su refugio encontró a Armin echado, el rubio se incorporó al sentir su presencia.

-Que bueno que ya estás aquí- dijo satisfecho.

-Ajá…sí… -murmuró.

-¿Sucede algo?

No estaba seguro si decir palabra sobre lo que vio, podría contarle todo a su mejor amigo cualquier secreto, pero esto era algo que seguramente no se podría callar el rubio, podría no ser nada o podría poner a su manada en peligro. Lo meditó tres segundos –No –se decidió al fin, primero investigaría más.

Podía ver la duda en sus ojos, incluso estaba más lacio que de costumbre. –Eren…

-No encontré nada interesante, eso es todo Armin. –Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al interior de la madriguera.

-Ya veo –no se trago la mentira.

-Estoy cansado, iré a descansar –se excusó y la oscuridad del interior lo cubrió.

Al día siguiente volvió a la escena del crimen. Nada, no había un solo indicio del venado muerto el día anterior. Revisó todo en diez metros a la redonda y no estaban ni las huellas del cadáver antes de morir; no podía haberlo imaginado ¿o sí?

Regresó a la última marca puesta y comenzó a andar, el ambiente se hizo más denso conforme avanzaba, un aura peligrosa estaba en el aire haciendo que su pelaje se erizara, lo ignoró y siguió de frente.

Nuevas huellas se presentaron, circulares partidas en dos, más grandes y profundas que las finas y delicadas huellas del venado; junto a estas encontró unos cuantos pelos, olfateó y dio con el dueño: un jabalí. El castaño no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, llevaría la comida hoy a casa, con suerte sería un jabalí grande y jugoso, pero si la situación se tornaba turbia y el suido estaba siendo cazado por otro lo encontraría de igual manera cómo al venado: misma situación nueva evidencia.

Siguiendo de cerca las pisadas se fue adentrando en la oscuridad del bosque no explorado, por un segundo se saboreó al jabalí que aun no veía y se relamió los labios. Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, avanzaba con cautela para no hacer ruido alguno esperando escuchar algo más pero su sentido del olfato se hizo presente y su nariz captó el olor conocido de la sangre. Su presa ya había sido capturada y a como diera lugar la recuperaría –era mía- pensó con recelo y furia. No le importó ser nada discreto y llegó a al espacio entre los árboles y maleza en que se encontraba el cerdo salvaje y una… ¿persona?, en un par de segundos. Los observó con asombro, el suidae se hallaba boca arriba con las patas estiradas y los ojos vacios, mientras el humano estaba adherido a su cuello en una apasionada escena donde la sangre corría entre ellos.

Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, verde contra gris, el lobezno mantuvo la mirada todo lo que su corazón aguantó. El otro -una criatura extraña-, humano a excepción del pequeño cuerno a mitad de su frente y marcas sobre los pómulos a manera de tatuaje, de mirada profunda casi abismal, fría y peligrosa. Desvío la mirada un segundo y encaró de nuevo al ser frente a él, su instinto le gritaba que diera la vuelta y echar a correr pero sus patas no le respondían, como si estuvieran ancladas a la tierra.

-Corre- se dijo a sí mismo -Corre. -Y vislumbró un brillo plateado en los orbes del demonio, llenos de deseo. En cualquier segundo saltaría sobre él, pasando de ser cazador a ser una presa y... momento ¿un demonio? ¡Maldita sea, un demonio! No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a este.

Conocía muy poco de los demonios, pero de acuerdo a las antiguas leyendas de su manada, las similitudes entre ellos se basaba especialmente en la caza; la diferencia entre ellos, el origen. La delgada línea entre ser hijo de la naturaleza y ser hijo del infierno. Y si de algo estaba seguro, es que los demonios matarían por placer, no solo por necesidad.

Continuó corriendo todo lo que sus patas le permitían, el corazón le latía más rápido que nunca, no era adrenalina, era pánico. Sintió una terrible necesidad de mirar a su izquierda, volvió la mirada con recelo sin perder de vista el camino recto por el cual había llegado. Un sobresalto acompañado de un escalofrío llegó al lobezno tras chocar con el gris furico de las orbes del demonio. No podía dejar que lo atrapara y giró a la izquierda, camino de regreso a su cueva. Recordó entonces al resto de su manada, no podía ponerlos en peligro y cambió de dirección.

El demonio lo perseguía muy de cerca, no corría como el lobezno, volaba. No perdió forma humana, le nacieron de un par de alas negras de cuero las cuales le permitían mantener el paso con facilidad del mamífero. Esquivó con gracia los arboles que se interponían en su camino, disfrutando del terror y el pelaje erizado de su nueva presa, lo estaba saboreando.

Eren giró una vez más entre los árboles, esperando que estos le dieran alguna ventaja en la carrera; pero no conseguía liberarse. Volteó de nueva cuenta –oh error-, tropezó con sus patas, rodó colina abajo y terminó por estamparse contra un árbol. Buscó con desesperación al demonio con la mirada, se encontró con una mano deformada y grandes garras antes de perder la conciencia.

Φ

Portaba un fino vestido color rubí intenso, corte princesa cuello en forma de corazón y escotado en la espalda hasta la altura de los omóplatos, sin mangas, dejando ver su piel pálida de porcelana. Largo hasta el piso con múltiples holanes a distintas alturas formando una pequeña cola. Llevaba el cabello atado a una coleta baja, rubio cómo los rayos del sol –inexistente de donde venía- acompañado de un tocado de rosas que hacían el juego perfecto a su vestido, contrastando con el azul intenso de sus ojos.

Caminaba en medio de la calle, a eso de las tres de la mañana en el mundo humano con ligereza y porte elegante, su baja estatura y la obvia niñez en su rostro no quitaban la elegancia con el que era educada la gente de la nobleza. A media cuadra se encontraba un hombre maduro, de clase media según su percepción, tosco y probablemente con una o dos cervezas encima. Corrió en su dirección dando saltitos como bailarina, levantó su vestido con ambas manos para no tropezarse con el al correr, se observaban zapatillas igualmente rojas junto a la crinolina y fondo blanco que volaban con el viento.

-¡Señor! – Dijo agitada y con una visible cara de angustia. –Disculpe señor…

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña? -El extraño miró con fascinación el rostro de la joven, sonrió picara y grotescamente mostrando sus sucios dientes.

-Ve-verá, estoy perdida. –Hizo una pequeña pausa intentando recuperar el aliento. -Fui con mis padres a una fiesta y salí de ella sin permiso, comencé a caminar y…

-No sabes dónde te encuentras ¿verdad? –a completó.

Juntó sus manos a manera de suplica -Sí, le ruego me ayude a volver –en sus ojos se asomaban cristales en forma de lagrimas pidiendo salir.

El hombre bajó la mirada, disfrutando la vista de los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de la joven apretados por los brazos de la misma –claro, dime ¿cómo te llamas?

-Christa, Christa Reiz.

-Soy Nick ¿Recuerdas por donde caminaste? –inquirió el extraño. La rubia simplemente señaló a la dirección opuesta por la que venía andando. El mayor sonrió para sus adentros y con un pequeño empujón en la espalda de la joven empezaron a andar. La más pequeña tomó la mano de su acompañante una vez que estuvo a su alcance.

-Mucho gusto, gracias por aceptar ayudarme. –dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

-Sabes, soy pastor. Ayudar a la gente y llevarlos por el buen camino es la misión que mi Señor me dio.

-¿También cuidas de los niños y das cátedra en la iglesia?

-Misa. –Corrió él. –Se llama misa, y sí.

-¿Le gustan los niños entonces?

-Así es pequeña.

Caminaron apenas unas cuantas calles, no había más sonido que el de sus pasos y la ansiosa respiración de Nick. La rubia lo notó de inmediato, no dijo nada. Entraron a una calle larga y angosta, sin más luz que la proveniente de la calle paralela.

-¿A dónde vamos?- cuestionó a su guía.

-Es un atajo hija, nada de qué preocuparse.-Continuó andando sin aminorar el paso.

Christa asintió con la cabeza. Media calle, sintió la mano grande y pesada del pastor posarse sobre su hombro. Lo miró y pidió una explicación con sus ojos azules. Su piel desnuda hizo contacto con la pared, estaba fría, su piel se erizó; estaba arrinconada.

-Tus ojos son cómo dos foquillos, resaltan en la oscuridad. -Pasó una mano en el rostro de la joven.

Desvió la mirada, apretó sus finos labios con fuerza pero no dijo nada.

Se puso a su altura, obligando a la menor a confrontarlo de frente -Eso, no vayas a gritar –el dedo índice se posó en sus labios al tiempo que hablaba.

Bajó sus manos, una de ellas subió el vestido con gran habilidad, mientras que la otra ascendió sobre la pierna de la rubia hasta topar con un liguero –con holanes según el tacto-. Soltó una risa picara de satisfacción, como encontrar a un niño tras haber realizado una travesura. Hundió de inmediato su cara entre el cuello desnudo de la joven.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando? –Susurró. El cambio de voz en sus palabras era totalmente diferente, era maduro y sensual al mismo tiempo, de mujer; la niña se había ido.

Aspiró profundamente el aroma de sus cabellos dorados -Eso es obvio,

-Me alegro –lo rodeó con sus delicados brazos atrayéndolo más a sí misma.

El mayor prosiguió con su labor de exploración entre sus piernas.

–Ahora muere- dijo sin más. Abrió la boca sacando a relucir sus colmillos bien formados y los enterró con fuerza en el cuello del pastor Nick.

"_Cuando ella te abraza, tu corazón se convierte en piedra."_

Φ

Despertó de golpe, respirando agitadamente y buscando desesperadamente la cosa negra que lo perseguía hace unos instantes. Silencio. Se percató de algo: estaba en la cueva y todos dormían. Algo más, se encontró humano y vestido ¿Qué había pasado? Debía estar muerto ¿no? Caminó en círculos sobre su mismo eje antes de tirarse al suelo. Cerró los ojos y se encontró con la mirada siniestra de su cazador, recordó a detalle la forma amorfa de su cuerpo…cuernos, alas, marcas negras en todo el cuerpo…un demonio. Nunca antes se había convertido en la presa, se volvió un ovillo ante la angustia vivida y lloró en silencio.

Φ

El cuerpo estaba tibio pero sin vida, le faltaban pedazos de carne en el cuello y camino a la espalda, ella masticaba. Una tercera figura llegó a la peculiar escena, femenina de traje formal.

-Princesa, es hora de volver.

-Aun no se enfría ¿quieres? –Ignoró la orden. Tomó lo que fue una vez un brazo con vida y se lo ofreció a su guardaespaldas.

-Claro –Se sentó en el piso a un lado de su señora y aceptó el bocadillo. La comida nunca se niega.

La rubia no dijo nada.

–Historia –hizo una pausa- Casi te vez contenta.

Esta le dedicó una sonrisa.

Φ

…

_**Notas: **__Disculpen los mil años de tardanza para actualizar, de hecho no hablé del tema de cada cuanto subiría capitulo porque todo depende del tiempo libre y las tareas que me deje la uni. _

_En fin, valoro muchísimo sus reviews y ya están respondidos todos, no se olviden de dejar uno nuevo –dudas, quejas, sugerencias y así son bien recibidas- y… ¡Nos leemos después!_

_~Yozakura. _


End file.
